


Big Bang art: Castle (the rules by which we live)

by kickflaw, yue_ix



Series: Castle (the rules by which we live) fanworks [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, Community: whizzbangpop, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Icons/Banners, Leather Kink, M/M, Merlin Big Bang Challenge, Wallpaper, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickflaw/pseuds/kickflaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merlin knows that getting off fastest when he’s got some BDSM porno playing loud on the computer doesn’t mean he’d really like to be that bloke, gagged and bent over and bound. Right?" Art side of the big bang. Contains 8 images, 1 wall and 10 icons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bang art: Castle (the rules by which we live)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Castle (the rules by which we live)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114760) by [kickflaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickflaw/pseuds/kickflaw). 



> Content note: reference to bondage (held down and chains), BDSM context, collar (no leash)  
> Medium: Photoshop 7 drawings

Fic header (light version & dark version):

Castle club logo & chip:  
  


Merlin's denial:  
  
  
  


And a wall to put everything together:

  
[  
Wallpaper: 1280 x 800](http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a349/ykx/oh%20fanart/castle_wall_1280-800.jpg)   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1   
|    
2   
|    
3   
  
---|---|---  
  
|    
|    
  
  
4   
|    
5   
|    
6   
  
  
|    
|    
  
  
7   
|    
8   
|    
9   
  
  
|    
|    
  
10  
  
  
  
Note: Castle was used as a project for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/podficbigbang/profile)[**podficbigbang**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/podficbigbang/). [](http://itachitachi.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**itachitachi**](http://itachitachi.dreamwidth.org/) made a fabulous podfic, and [](http://aron-kristina.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**aron_kristina**](http://aron-kristina.dreamwidth.org/) made incredible original soundtrack. I made cover art for it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/205094). Please see more about all this [here](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com/8463.html)!

**Author's Note:**

> (Yue's notes): Huge thank you to everyone who listened to me whimper and forgave all the TMI and bad priorities I did while doing this piece. [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kick_flaw/profile)[**kick_flaw**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kick_flaw/) , I know that after posting this story you'll have about two dozens new marriage proposals, but I'd like to re-extend mine. Thank you for being such an incredible partner, for our discussions, silliness and general bonding over kink and pairings for the past months while we were doing this together. And thank you to my betas [](http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**xenakis**](http://xenakis.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://lunatique.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lunatique**](http://lunatique.dreamwidth.org/) for your patience and insight. ILU girls.


End file.
